Cyberstrike
by Harry2
Summary: While checking out a UNIT Base, a old foe raises its head.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who: Cyber Strike

By

Harry M VanHoudnos

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, M.A.S.K., or Star Trek. They are owned by the BBC, HASBRO, and the Rodenberry estate. I am just using them in this story._

_Premise: When the Cybermen invade a UNIT base, the Doctor must use all his skills to not only stop them, but prevent another disaster as well!_

Chapter 1

"I must say Brigadier Bambera, what you have told me of this base,_ Thunder Island_, it sounds very impressive" stated the Doctor in his 7th incarnation, as he, Ace, and Brigadier Winifred Bambera approached what looked like a island with a volcano in the middle of it.

"You should be Doctor. In many ways, you are responsible for the creation of this base" stated the Brigadier, as they got off the boat and headed onshore. "You see, while back, UNIT was going through their files, and realized that with the problems that we've had with the Silurians and the Sea-Devils, as well as the need for a mobile storage facility and tracking station, UNIT came to the realization that a special base was needed. We found the Doctor's notes for such a place, and now, we stand on it. Welcome to something you helped inspire Doctor" stated the UNIT officer.

"The Professor, responsible for creating this, Wicked" stated Ace, as the trio came up to the entrance to the base

{_In outer space, approaching earth orbit was a freighter. However, appearances were deceiving. Inside it, a small group of silver covered beings were controlling a ship hidden inside the freighter}_

As the trio landed on the island, they were escorted by UNIT personnel to the base of the volcano, which towered several stories high. At the base of the volcano, a pair of concealed doors opened up to allow entrance to the base. "That will be all Sergeant" said the Brigadier, as she returned the salute of the squadron leader. "Request designation please" came a female computerized voice from a nearby speaker. "Operations level, Access code Bambera-UNIT 49 Charlie 75 Tango" stated the female officer. "Access approved" came the reply, as the elevator that they were standing in began its decent.

"How far down are we going?" asked Ace, as she adjusted her backpack that she was carrying. "Operations is on level 6 of 10 at this base" replied Bambera. "What sort of work is done on the other levels?" Asked the Time Lord. "Some levels are used for laboratories for research. Others are used for staff quarters, supplies and communications" replied the Brigadier.

A few minutes later, the elevator doors opened up, and the trio entered the heart of the base: Operations. They were greeted by a young man, about 30, wearing a sidearm. "Welcome to Operations, Brigadier. I'm Sergeant-Major Jimenez. If you and your guests will follow me, Mr. Schmidt is waiting to give you a tour of the base" he said.

"Thank you Sergeant-Major. We don't want to keep Herr Schmidt waiting" she replied.

"Who is this Schmidt person that we're supposed to be meeting?" Asked Ace, as they moved through the base. "I was about to ask the same question myself Brigadier" stated the Doctor to Bambera. The female Brigadier spoke to them as they moved. "Schmidt is the designer, builder and part of the C and C personnel for this base" she revealed as they moved on.

Shortly afterwards, the trio arrived at a spacious office overlooking the operations r room. In the room was a man in his 30's, with blonde hair, blue eyes, standing about 6' tall. "Herr Schmidt, I'm Brigadier Winifred Bambera. This is the Doctor and his companion Ace. U.N.I.T. HQ in Geneva sent us here to inspect this new base" she stated.

{_In Space, the silver beings began to check weapons and other equipment as they approached Earth's tracking network.}_

Schmidt took a long look at the visitors to his office. There was Bambera: A tall, black woman in Army fatigues, Ace, a young woman with a back pack, leggings, and a coat with a multitude of patches on it. The third member (The Doctor, Bambera had called him) was a man about 5'4", dressed in brown plaid trousers, a quilted paisley vest with question marks on it, a dark brown coat, a white shirt with question marks on the collar tips, a panama hat with a dark band on it, and a umbrella with a question mark shaped handle.

"Well then Brigadier, shall we proceed to operations" he said with a slight German accent. With that, he escorted them to the operations room. "As you can see Brigadier, all aspects of _Thunder Island_ are controlled from here. No one can enter this base without the proper code phrase" he stated proudly.

"What about the power supply for such a base, and how do you manage to avoid detection?" enquired the Doctor. Schmidt turned toward Bambera: "How high is his security clearance?" he asked. "The Doctor is U.N.I.T.'s unofficial Scientific Advisor. He has clearance for all information regarding this base" answered Bambera, giving him a cold look. "Ach, you must be THE Doctor, the one I heard so much about when I was working on the plans for this base in Geneva" replied Schmidt. "The power supply," urged the Doctor, his patience starting to wear thin.

"Oh, Ja, _**Thunder Island**_ has two power sources. The Primary is using the Wind and the Sea to generate electrical energy. For a secondary/supplementary power supply, we use a small fusion generator that you left behind during one of you visits. As for detection," here Schmidt's face lit up. "We have a force field which we can change the polarity on, and we have a secondary force field which acts like a Stealth Field" he beamed.

"What's he saying Professor?" asked Ace, her face showing that she was not understanding anything that was being said. "He's saying that they can generate two protective energy fields: One deflects weapons and the other one makes the island invisible" answered the Doctor.

{_"Report" cam a deep commanding voice. "All is in readiness. The ships are prepared for launching. Weapons are at optimum" cam the reply. "Commence Phase One" came the reply from the deep voice.}_

"Unfortunately, you are correct Herr Doctor. When using the stealth field, we have to shut down all but the most important equipment" answered Schmidt.

Suddenly, a whistle came over the intercom. "Tracking A-1 reporting. We have a lunar freighter returning ahead of schedule and not responding to signals" came the voice.

Schmidt immediately grabbed a small com-link device from his belt. "This is Schmidt. What's the identification number and course of that freighter" he demanded, his accent coming to the forefront. "Freighter is registered as the Kiev. Records indicate that it was not supposed to leave Lunar Base till next week" came the answer. "Contact Luna. Find out what happened and confirm its course" roared Schmidt, as he ended communications.

"Is it always like this?" asked Bambera. "My apologizes Brigadier. I ask for top notch efficiency from my people, and I demand the same from myself" he answered. Just then, communications broke in again. "We've sent a squirt off to Luna about the Kiev. An answer should be coming back in about 10 minutes. As for her course, she's in a reentry course that will put her near this base."

Schmidt's face immediately went grim. "Communications, put me on base-wide intercom" As soon as he received the confirmation, he picked up his com-link. "Attention all personnel: This is Schmidt. We have a possible collision approaching from space. All personnel are to go to Condition Yellow. C and C go to standby. That is all"

{"_Phase one completed. Ready to shed disguise" said a higher voice. "Confirmed. I will contact the Controller" responded th3e deep voice. A few minutes later: "The Controller has given approval. Shed disguise and prepare for Phase Two.}_

"How much longer till you get a response back from Luna?" asked Bambera? "They should be getting a response any minute from there" responded the Doctor. "I'd feel better if I had some Nitro-9 in my bag" muttered Ace. Just then, communications reported back.

"We've gotten a response from Luna. They confirm that the Kiev is unloading supplies and relief personnel right now. And the supposed Kiev has made a course adjustment. They are no longer on a collision course. It looks like they plan to go into a geosynchronous orbit above here" was the report. Bambera turned toward Schmidt. "Well, what are you planning on doing now Schmidt?" she asked. Schmidt turned toward his com-link. "Who is on duty in tracking right now?" he asked as he contacted that section. "Henderson here sir. What do you need?" he asked. "Can you give us a visual on that ship that's approaching here?" Schmidt asked. "That should be no problem. I'll transfer the image to the main view screen" he answered. Observing this, Bambera nodded. This was preciously what she would have done in such a situation!

A minute later, on the main viewer, an image of the freighter appeared. The ship looked to be a typical freighter: Large, bulky, and scarred with micro meteor pit holes. "It looks to be a typical freighter" remarked Bambera. "Appearances can be deceiving" the Doctor retorted. "The TARDIS is a great example" added Ace. Schmidt turned and looked at the Doctor and Ace with fire in his eyes. "We are not here to discuss whether or not appearances are deceptive. We are trying to figure out what that ship is, and what it is doing going into an orbit over this base!" yelled Schmidt, his German accent coming to the forefront.

{_"We have begun to shed the disguise. We are in orbit over the objective" came a voice. "Excellent. Prepare for stage three" came the reply}_

On Thunder Island, personnel were doing their work on a higher state of readiness. In the control center, Schmidt, Brigadier Bambera, The Doctor, and Ace, were watching the view screen. "Why would a freighter assume a geo synchronous orbit around this base?" mused the Doctor aloud. "Perhaps a fault in the control system" responded Bambera. "Highly unlikely. These people are amongst the best pilots that we have" retorted Schmidt. "Perhaps it's observing us" suggested Ace. "Impossible!" retorted Schmidt. "Perhaps not" said the Doctor. "It might be that other races have decided that this area might make a good staging area for conquest" "Doctor, Schmidt, you might want to take a look at this" called out Bambera. As they took a look at the screen, they saw signs of the hull coming off!

{"_Is the invasion fleet ready?" asked the deep voiced silver being, who appeared to be in charge. "All is in readiness. Both the regular ships and the dummy ships are set for launch" came the answer. "That is good. On my signal, launch the ships" he stated. The second being gave a type of salute and left.}_

"It does make sense Doctor. Extra-terrestrials could use this base to observe the earth and eventually conquer it" mused Schmidt. He turned toward his com-link again. "Henderson, this is Schmidt. Can you give us an increased magnification on that ship?" he asked. "No problem. How much of an increase and where do you want it" replied Henderson. "10X magnification on the freighter" said Schmidt.

A few minutes later, the image on the screen improved. "I don't like the way that the hull on ship is falling off" said Schmidt. The Doctor was also looking intently at the image, when something connected in his mind. "Schmidt, can you have your people enlarge the image around the area that is falling off?" he asked, the Scottish accent starting to come to the front more than before. Schmidt gave him a look of indignation before putting the request in.

When the new image came in, the look on the Doctor's face grew grim. "Schmidt, I'd recommend that you put this base on full alert" he said. "And why is that?" snarled Schmidt, outraged at the way the Doctor was trying to take over. "If the Professor says to go to full alert, then do so" chimed in Ace, offering support to the Doctor. "Is there a reason for recommending the higher alert status Doctor?" asked Bambera.

"Yes. If you look at the area where the hull is falling off, you'll see that there is another ship under it. The emblem on that ship indicates its intention. _Thunder Island_ is about to be invaded" he answered. "Invaded? By whom?:" yelled Schmidt. The Doctor's one word answer quickly stopped Schmidt's tirade: Cybermen!

8


	2. Chapter 2

Cyber Strike

By

Harry M VanHoudnos

Part 2

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 _

"Cybermen? Nonsense! The Cybermen were destroyed in 1986 when Mondas was obliterated" Schmidt said with a tone of certainty in his voice.

"Nevertheless, Herr Schmidt, I tell you that the ship up there is a Cyber Warship ready to attack this base" retorted the Doctor.

"Professor, if we're dealing with the Cybermen won't we need either some gold or" here Ace's voice dropped a few notes "Maybe some Nitro 9?" she asked.

"Doctor, perhaps you had better explain some details about the Cybermen?" enquired Bambera.

The Doctor turned toward the female Brigadier. "You're right. I've been remiss in not giving the people here details about the threat of the Cybermen" he said.

"We all know the details about the Cybermen. They came from Earth's twin planet Mondas to reenergize their world. It failed, and Mondas disintegrated. End of story" said Schmidt rather pompously.

"WRONG! It wasn't the end of the story. They had found another world, a planet called Telos, from which they have sent forth other expeditions, to conquer more inhabited worlds. They are an evil plague which must be stopped!" the Doctor said, bursting Schmidt's pompousness.

Suddenly, a sound came over the intercom: "Attention! Personnel of _Thunder Island_. This is the Cyber Leader. You have one Earth hour to surrender your base or risk destruction. Resistance will be futile. It would be logical for you to surrender and avoid being made non-functional. That is all" said the deep, resounding voice.

"Well Herr Schmidt, what do you have to say about that!" said the Doctor, pointing toward the intercom.

Schmidt's face was serious as he activated his com-link. "Communications, I want a message sent to U.N.I.T Command in London and U.N.I.T. H.Q in Geneva. Message is as follows: 'Cybermen threatening _Thunder Island_. Requesting instructions and aid.' Sign my name to it, and squirt it off to both London and Geneva" he ordered.

"We can't comply Mr. Schmidt" came the reply from Communications.

"And why not?" roared Schmidt.

"Something is jamming our transmission frequencies. We can't get anything out" came the answer.

Schmidt nodded and then came to a decision. "Communications, put me on base wide intercom" He said. Upon receiving confirmation, Schmidt made the following announcement: "Attention all personnel. You may have heard the announcement by the Cybermen. Well, they are not going to get this base. We are going to condition Red, as of right now!"

Upon the announcement going out, sirens sounded all over the base. "Red Alert, Red Alert, all personnel to your battle stations. C + C personnel, report to your posts" came the call over the intercom. Within minutes, personnel were heading toward A.A. batteries, observation posts, wherever they were supposed to go to.

In his office, Schmidt was pacing back and forth. "Where are they? The defense system cannot go online without them" he muttered. "Just what are you muttering about?" asked Bambera. "To prevent the bases defense system from being activated for private use, all four members of the C +C personnel musts be present to activate the defense system" he answered. Just then, three other people entered Schmidt's office. "Sorry we're late Heinrich, but we got here ASAP" stated the female member of the group. "We can talk about that later. Right now we need to get the defense system up" he answered. With that, the quartet went to a room off of his office.

Inside the room were four consoles, with full masks above them, and four slots and a microphone. The consoles each had a radar screen, a gauge, and a column with a wheel on it. Schmidt entered first, followed by Brian Thomas, a slender dark haired young man from America, Neil Rodgers, a tall but heavy set man from Canada, and lastly Linda Mayes, a young, heavy set woman from England.

"All right folks, we know the procedure. Let's get on with it" snarled Schmidt. The other members of the group smiled, as they knew that he was often like this when under stress. Henrich then turned toward the microphone as the door opened again, and the trio of the Doctor, Ace, and Brigadier Bambera came in. "What are you people doing here?" asked Thomas

"They're U.N.I.T. observers" growled Schmidt in response. "And what are you four people doing in here?" asked the Brigadier, as her hand moved toward her holstered automatic. "We are about to put into effect our own defense system" answered Rogers.

Schmidt went to the microphone. "Computer, this is Heinrich Schmidt, controller of _Thunder Island. _Request activation of defense system" he said. "Voice recognition confirmed. Request authorization code and verification" responded the computer. Schmidt went to an open space in front of his console and inserted the ring he was wearing. "Request authorization code" said the computer. "Code Delta Niner Gamma Epsilon Niner Omega" answered Schmidt. "Sequence One set" answered the computer. Then Thomas inserted his ring into his console. "Computer, this is Brian Thomas. Code Beta Five Nine Delta, Nine, Two Gamma, Engage" he said. "Sequence two confirmed" said the computer. Then the female member of the group, Linda Mayes, went to her console. "Computer, this is Linda Mayes. Code Gemini, Five, Zebra, Zebra, Niner, One. Inserting ring now" she said, as she put the ring she was wearing into a spot on the console. Finally, Neil Rogers went to his console. "Computer, this is Neil Rogers. Code Beta, Zen, Zen, Delta, Zen One Five" he stated as he put his ring into his place in the console. "All activation codes in place. Final command code required" said the computer. Schmidt went to his mike and said two words: "ELMINATOR STRIKE!"

Upon these two words going into the computer, the four consoles lit up with tracking scopes. Schmidt's console had a silver mask with a full face shield. Thomas's console had a blue mask with shoulder pads and a yellow face shield. Linda's mask was square in shape, with a slit in the top, and red above the slit, with a blue face shield. Roger's mask was different from all the others. His was a full mask with black trim along a slit, with large yellow bulbs coming out of the side.

"What is all of this about!" yelled Bambera. Linda turned toward her. "What we are going to do Brigadier is to try and take out the Cybermen before they can land here" she said.

Onboard the Cyber ship, preparations were underway for launching the attack. "What are your instructions?" asked his Lieutenant. "We will ask for the human's response. If it is acceptable, we will land on the base and capture its personnel and process them. If it is not acceptable, we will attack, destroy its primitive defenses, and then process survivors. It is the logical thing to do" replied the Cyber Leader. Just then, a signal came into the Cyber ship. "Attention Cyber Leader, this is _Thunder Island_ calling. Please respond, over" went the call. "This is the Cyber Leader. Have you come to a decision" he responded. "We do have an answer for you. It is a single word:** NUTS!**" responded Schmidt, as he broke communications with the Cybermen. Both the Cyber Leader and Schmidt then said the same word: "ATTACK!"


End file.
